Opposites Attract-Not!
by daughterofevil158
Summary: After an accident in the lab, Mikey and Donnie have…switched bodies! And if they don't fix the machine that caused this mess in three weeks, they're trapped forever! "Mikey, I swear, if you tell the others, I'll-" "You'll what, little brother?" "Mikey…"
1. Accident

_**Hey, guys! Sorry about the long wait, but I have a life too! I just don't do much with it. Anyways, here's the first chapter!**_

**TMNT-TMNT-TMNT-TMNT**

Hamato Donatello sighed happily as he listened to the sweet sound of silence. Leo wasn't watching that silly new show of his, Raph wasn't killing the training dummy or arguing with the previously blue-masked turtle, and Mikey…

Wait.

No matter _what's _going on, there's always at least a bit of noise coming from the youngest turtle unless A: he wasn't there(highly unlikely, though; he had seen the orange-masked turtle on the way to his lab just three minutes ago); or B: he was planning to prank or annoy one of the others.

And since he heard no angry yells from the rest of his family, that only meant-

"Donnie!"

Speak of the devil and he shall appear.

"What?" the brains of the four asked in an annoyed tone, staring at his younger brother.

"…I'm bored."

Donnie nearly face-faulted at that. "Well, why don't you go bother Leo or Raph?"

"Leo's meditating with Splinter, and Raph said that if I bothered him, he'd rip me from my shell and do things that would make Shred-head shake in his boots."

A tick mark appeared on the older brother's head. "How is he even going to do that…"

"What's that?" Mikey's question quickly made his head turn, only to see that he was messing with that strange device he had taken on one of the turtles' Kraang hunts.

His eyes widened, and he quickly grabbed the machine from his brother and held it up high so he couldn't reach it. "Mikey, I don't even know what this thing could do! For all we know, it could kill us!"

"Oh, come on! What's the worst that could happen?!" his brother countered back, reaching up in vain to try and grab the device. "I hate you so much right now."

"Hey, it's not my fault I'm so ta-" he was cut off when Mikey swept his feet, causing him to tumble down, before jumping on him in another attempt for the device.

_BEEP!_

Don's eyes widened at the sound. "Mikey, what did you do?!" he exclaimed as the machine started to give off a white light.

"Me?! I didn't do anything! _You_ must've done something!"

The two would've argued further, had the machine not completely bathed them in the white light.

_BOOM!_

**TMNT-TMNT-TMNT-TMNT**

"Did you hear something?" Leo asked as he opened his eyes.

Splinter opened his eyes as well before sighing. "Leonardo…I sense that one of your brothers did something very, _very_ stupid."

Leo paused for a moment before shrugging. "Must be Mikey." With that, he closed his eyes again.

Splinter stared at the door for a while longer before sighing again. He hoped that the spiritual disturbance he felt was just one of the Raphael's wrathful soul taking its anger out on something.

**TMNT-TMNT-TMNT-TMNT**

Don opened his eyes groggily, staring at himself, much to his surprise. He didn't have a mirror in here as far as he knew. At the same time, his reflection opened his eyes as well, giving him the first sign that something was _very_ wrong.

Last time he checked, his eyes were _not_ blue.

_Tell me we didn't…_

They stared at each other in silence, Don noticing another flaw in the fact that his supposed "reflection" appeared to be taller than him, but it was when he spoke that he realized exactly what was wrong.

"M-Mikey?"

That was not his voice.

"D-Don?"

_We did._

The two stared at each the for exactly three seconds in shock before doing the only thing they could thing of.

"_**AAHHHHHHHHHH!"**_

**TMNT-TMNT-TMNT-TMNT**

April sighed as she stretched, hoping for a good night's rest. She paused for a second, listening closely, before shrugging and laying down on her bed. But she could've sworn she heard screaming coming from the sewers…

**TMNT-TMNT-TMNT-TMNT**

_**Well, what do y'all think so far? Review, and happy holidays!**_


	2. Arguing and Results

_**Hey, guys! Hope you all had a happy holiday! I'm going to try to update at least once a week, so here you go!**_

**DISCLAIMER: **I own nothing but my story.

**TMNT-TMNT-TMNT-TMNT**

"Mikey, this is all your fault."

"My fault?! How's it _my _fault?!"

"_You_ messed with that object that caused…this!" Don yelled, gesturing to his body. Or rather, _Mikey's_ body.

"I thought it was a Rubix Cube! Besides, I think you look better with blue eyes," Mikey replied, staring in the mirror to gaze at his now taller being.

"What do you mean?"

"Well, I'm pretty sure your eyes have been red and mine blue for as long as we can remember, but our eyes are the other's color. Maybe when we switched bodies, our eye color switched places as well? That would explain why my body's eyes are red and yours are blue," Mikey explained before staring at his brother's shocked expression. "What?"

"Apparently, you being in my body made you smarter."

"Thanks-wait a second! Hey! Are you calling me stupid?"

"No, Mikey, of course not," he muttered, sarcasm dripping from every word. "No, we need to find out how to change us back. So you-"

"Whoa, whoa, whoa, hold it! I'm not taking orders from you!"

"And why not?"

"Because _I'm_ the big brother now!"

Don walked to the nearest wall and began banging his head on it, muttering about how he was going to kill a certain brother of his when they switched back.

**TMNT-TMNT-TMNT-TMNT**

_**(Okay, at this point, I'm talking about the bodies when I say their names instead of the minds)**_

"Uh, hey guys."

Leo was simply watching his new favorite TV show when his two youngest brothers left the lab. Now that he thought about it, they were in there for a long time.

"Uh, hey, Leo," the two replied in unison.

Okay, something was _definitely_ wrong.

It was only this awkward when that whole Parasitica incident happened.

"So," he started, changing from big-brother-Leo to I-know-something's-wrong-Leo, "whatcha doing?"

"Nothing," Don said. "We're just, uh, checking to see what _you_ were doing."

He caught the subtle way that Mikey hit Don in the arm.

"Well," Mikey said with a smile that seemed a bit fake, "I think we should get going. I'm sure _Donnie_ here has work to do, and I have comics to read."

"Okay. Bye."

"Bye," the two said in unison again before running off.

Leo blinked a few times before turning towards Raph. "Something's wrong with those two."

The red-masked turtle snorted. "Leo, this is _Donnie _and_ Mikey _that we're talking about here. Something's _always_ wrong with those two."

"Good point."

**TMNT-TMNT-TMNT-TMNT**

_**(Okay, I mean their minds when I say their names now)**_

"What the heck, man?! I thought we weren't gonna tell them about this!"

"Why not?! They could help us!"

"Yeah, after they laugh for three hours straight. Do you want that?"

"…No," Mikey replied, gazing at the ground sadly.

"Okay, so according to these results," Don started, typing rapidly into his laptop, "we've got about three weeks to fix this mess before we either get suck in each other's bodies permanently, or…"

"Or what?! Or what?!" Mikey was starting to panic.

"Basically, our bodies will no longer be able to handle the stress of holding each other's minds and, for lack of a better term, shut down." 

"Are you saying we'll…?"

"Yep."

"…."

"Mikey?"

_THUD!_

Don stared at his KO'ed brother before sighing tiredly.

This was going to be a _long _three weeks.

**TMNT-TMNT-TMNT-TMNT**

_**Well, hope you enjoyed this chapter! Review!**_


	3. Training

_**Hello, guys! Here's Chapter 3!**_

**TMNT-TMNT-TMNT-TMNT**

"Okay, so here's the plan. We tell _no one_ about this and try to act like each other to prevent the others getting suspicious. You answer to my name and I answer to yours. Got it?"

Mikey nodded before looking at the clock.

_6:58 AM_

"Crap! Training's in 2 minutes!" he yelled.

The two quickly ran as fast as they could to the dojo.

"Ah, Michelangelo, Donatello. It's nice to know that you _aren't_ skipping training," Master Splinter said when the two skidded to a stop.

"Uh, sorry, Sensei," they replied.

"Now that you are all present," the wise rat continued, "switch weapons!"

Almost instantly, Don and Mikey switched so they had the weapon that they had trained with for most of their lives-before the switch, that is.

Leo and Raph stared at them in confusion before they switched weapons with each other as well.

"Hajime!"

To say that Leo and Raph had their shells handed to them would be a _big _understatement.

"W-what?! How'd you-?" the two older brothers exclaimed in unison.

"Yes, how _did_ you manage to use the other's weapon so efficiently?" Master Splinter asked, stroking his beard and giving Donnie and Mikey the "I'm your father, you can't hide anything from me" look.

"Uh, uh, good luck?"

The rat stared at them for a while before sighing. "Now, get in your stances."

"Um, should we switch weapons back?" Leo asked.

Splinter smirked. "While Michelangelo and Donatello may switch if they want to, you and Raphael may not."

"B-but why?!"

"Because they seem to have learned the lesson of using anything as a weapon, while you…have not."

"Yeah, but don't worry. You'll be able to learn it soon. After all, you guys are the _A-Team_, right?" Mikey asked with a grin on his face the size of Texas.

He and Donnie then left, laughing at the angered expressions on their brothers' faces as Master Splinter questioned them about this "A-Team".

**TMNT-TMNT-TMNT-TMNT**

_**This chapter was mostly filler, but I hope you enjoyed! Review!**_


	4. Almost Found Out

_**Sorry for the late update, folks, but I had to go back to school. Anyways, here's Chapter 4!**_

**DISCLAIMER: **I own nothing but my story.

**TMNT-TMNT-TMNT-TMNT**

Donnie sighed as he sat in his lab, trying to find a solution that wouldn't result in one of their deaths. It had been three days since the accident occurred, and he and Mikey had a few close calls, like when he was reading one of his books(he had given the excuse of reading all of his comics [though they were actually Mikey's]), or when they had almost gone into their own rooms. How Mikey was able to sleep in that _thing_ he called a room was a question he'd ask for many years.

If they managed to survive this ordeal, that is.

"So, found anything yet?" Mikey asked as he walked behind his brother.

"Nothing but nothing. I just don't get it! If we could find out what caused this in the first place, then maybe I could reverse it, but I just can't find anything!"

"But Don, wasn't it the Rubix cube that did this?"

"Yes, but we don't know how it did it," Don replied before pausing. "And it's not a Rubix cube!"

"Well, maybe-" Mikey was interrupted when Leo opened the lab doors.

"We need to talk."

**TMNT-TMNT-TMNT-TMNT**

_**(I mean the bodies when I say their names. I also warn you that this is a funny part, to me at least. Plus, it might seem a bit inappropriate to some of you, hence the K+ rating)**_

"What is it?" Mikey asked when he and Donnie sat down, staring in confusion at their elder brothers.

"Are you _sure_ nothing's wrong with you? 'Cause you've been acting strange these past few days," Leo asked, noticing them freeze for a second.

"We're fine! It's just, um, there was an accident in D-uh, _my_ lab a couple days ago, and some chemicals were thrown in the air. I guess we inhaled some of them," Donnie replied.

Okay, he _knew _something was up now.

Donnie never lied(as far as he knew) unless something big was up.

And as their big brother, it was his job to snoop into their busine-uh, show his concern and gently coax the answer out of them. Yeah, that's what he meant.

He sighed. "Alright, I guess you can go."

The two did so immediately, running towards their rooms.

He then voiced his concerns to Raph. "Raph, do you think something's wrong with them?"

"Oh, they're probably just going through that certain time for all females."

"…"

"…What?"

"…Raph, Donnie and Mikey aren't girls." 

"They aren't?!"

**TMNT-TMNT-TMNT-TMNT**

_**(Okay, I mean their minds again)**_

"Mikey, what were you thinking?! Telling them about the accident-"

"Hey, I didn't say we switched bodies! I blamed it on your chemicals."

Donnie just sighed and sat in his chair.

"…Hey Don?"

"_What_?"

"I just realized something."

"What did you realize, Mikey?" Don asked, not really caring.

"This is kinda like one of those Freaky Friday things on Disney channel."

"Mikey, I don't know what to do with you anymore."

"Hey!"

And thus, Round Two of Mikey vs. Donnie began.

**TMNT-TMNT-TMNT-TMNT**

_**Hope you all enjoyed! Review!**_


	5. We're Really Sneaky-Not

'_**Ello guys! Here's Chapter 5!**_

**TMNT-TMNT-TMNT-TMNT**

"Don, are you sure this is a good idea?"

"Of course. When have I ever been wrong?"

"Well, there was that one time that-"

"Mikey! Focus!"

Don sighed. He could understand why his brother was so worried-after all, it _was_ kind of suicidal to go Kraang-hunting without any backup. "Look, Mikey, I found out something about that device. Apparently, it's actually half of a whole mechanism, which, when combined with its other half, does something…"

"Something?" Mikey asked, staring at the temporarily-shorter turtle with a raised brow.

"I couldn't translate that part, but maybe the other half will opposite the half we have now."

"…?" It was easy to see the confused expression on Mikey's face.

Donnie sighed again. "Our half switched our bodies, so the other half might switch them back."

"Oh! But, why didn't we do that with our half?"

"Because it probably doesn't have a reverse function!"

"**Intruder Alert! Intruder Alert!"**

"Great, just great," the genius muttered as more and more Kraang flooded the room they were in.

"Come on!"

**TMNT-TMNT-TMNT-TMNT**

After they had fought their way through the Kraang, the two younger brothers continued on, passing through a hallway with a low ceiling and many pipes running across it.

"I'm telling you, Mikey, being tall isn't always good!"

"Oh, yeah? Name _one_ bad thing about being t-Ow!" Mikey started, but was interrupted when he was hit by one of the pipes on the ceiling.

"Well, that's a reason."

"Jerk. Ow!"

"Huh. Maybe karma _is_ real."

"Shut up."

There was silence for a few minutes before Mikey was hit over the head once again, causing Donnie to burst into laughter. Mikey glared at him for a while before succumbing to the laughter as well.

**TMNT-TMNT-TMNT-TMNT**

_**Meh, mostly filler, but it's funny filler. Plus, something that could affect the story was revealed. Review please!**_


	6. Attack!

_**What up! Chapter 6 is here!**_

**TMNT-TMNT-TMNT-TMNT**

Mikey stared at the army of Kraang with a blank face, "Don, I know you aren't right in the head, but this is insane, even for you."

"Hey! If it weren't for you, we wouldn't be in this place anyway!"

"Hey! It's not my fault! You should've kept it away better!"

"Just…shut up and attack on my signal, okay?"

"That, I can do."

The two quickly moved into their positions, unaware that they were quickly being tracked.

**TMNT-TMNT-TMNT-TMNT**

"Ugh, what the heck were those two thinking?!" Leo yelled as he and Raph continued their journey to rescue their brothers…even though there was a good chance that they didn't need rescuing. After all, they wouldn't try to bite more than they can chew.

But that didn't mean that they didn't mean help, or that they weren't in _so much trouble _when the four of them get back to the lair.

"Will you shut up?! You've been yelling at the sky for the past hour! One more word, and I'm a…"

Leo just rolled his eyes at his brother's words. He hadn't been yelling _that_ loud.

Had he?

**TMNT-TMNT-TMNT-TMNT**

Mikey observed the scene below him, trying to find the device he and Donnie were looking for. He gave a quick glance to his brother, silently asking if he had found it.

Don looked down again for a few more seconds before, thankfully, nodding and pointing towards the northern side of the room. On a pedestal, a device similar to the one they had at the lair sat there. Unfortunately, it was being guarded by just about every Kraang in the room.

Mikey waited about three seconds before, finally giving in to his impatience, jumped down and struck with his signature battle cry of "Booyakasha!"

"Mikey!" Don exclaimed, jumping down as well to strike a few of the bots. "I thought we said no more Booyakasha!"

"I shall say Booyakasha until my last breath!"

"You know, I should let the Kraang behind you hit you over the head."

"Gyah!" Mikey quickly turned his head, only to find that there was no Kraang bot behind him, just a giant, charging laser.

Wait…

"Ahhh! Giant laser!"

**TMNT-TMNT-TMNT-TMNT**

"Leo, are you sure that this is where Donnie and Mikey are?" Raph asked, crossing his arms.

Right as Leo opened his mouth, a giant laser beam blasted through one of the walls.

"…Does that answer your question?" Leo smirked at the scowl on Raph's face.

"Shut up and let's go."

**TMNT-TMNT-TMNT-TMNT**

_**Review please!**_


End file.
